Ask Me Anything
by hazel-220
Summary: What happens when the titans get together for a classic game of truth-or-dare? What secrets will be spilled? Who's life will change from just this one game? Read to find out. Rae/Rob, Cy/Bee, Star/Speedy
1. When the Going Gets Tough

**A/N:**Hello everyone this is my very first story so just in case if it's really bad keep a trashcan next to your seat. Ok on with the story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story

**Chapter 1: When the Going Gets Tough**

"No way." Came a very irritated remark

"C'mon Raven at least one game"

"Not in your lifetime"

"Just for one min-"

"NO and that's final"

Just when Robin was just about to give up he got an idea, a very bold and highly dangerous idea. He began to advance towards Raven.

"Robin what on earth are you d-"

Robin hoisted Raven over his shoulders and began to walk towards the living room.

"Let go of me right now or by Azar I will give you the most horrifying nightmares you can ever imagine." Raven said through clenched teeth.

Robin shuddered, apparently raven had known for she began to smirk in triumph. Deciding to risk it anyway he continued his way towards the living room trying to ignore Raven's ranting threats.

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire where sitting on the couch when they heard footsteps outside the door along with Raven's very loud and very angry voice. When the door slid opened their eyes widened.

"-and I swear that you will never go out at night either you'll be too scared to even MOVE!"

"Sure like you would do that."

"Don't test me Robin" came Raven's monotonic voice.

Walking around the side he had finally reached the couch where he had set Raven down. He followed suit and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Sweet everyone's here now we can start." Beast Boy proclaimed.

"Lets just get this over with" groaned Raven.

"Sure thing but first-" Beast Boy smirked as he reached behind his back and pulled out a bottle making Raven's eyes widen.

"No don't use that!" but she was too late. Beast Boy had opened the bottle and a bright ray of light escaped and flew into each titan.

"Woah what was that?" Cyborg said dazed

"It was-" Beast Boy held the bottle up to eye level "-compelling powder."

"Let me guess, you crept into my room and got that." Raven said angrily but calmly

"Um…well you see it's a funny story actually-" Beast Boy nervously laughed.

"You idiot. I told you to never go into my room!" Shouted Raven.

"Raven chill I mean what's the worst that can happen?" implied Cyborg.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked Raven

"Let's just start the game the more we stall the longer it takes." Said Robin

"I'll deal with you later" Raven glared at Beast Boy making him tremble, then turned her attention back to the game.

"Ok now who wants to go first?"

**A/N:**So how was it? Sorry it was a tad bit short. More chapters on the way. Please no flaming, if you don't like the pairing then you shouldn't be reading in the first place. R&R


	2. Say WHAT!

**A/N: **Hey again I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully this one is way better. Glad no one threw up for the last chapter. Might be a little rough but doing the best I can to get the characters right while focusing on the pairing.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I'm going to say this because everyone should know I don't own Teen Titans if I did I'd be famous and very happy.

**Chapter 2: Say WHAT?!**

"Let's see now…" Beast Boy pointed to each titan seeing who would be his first victim. "Cyborg!" at that Cyborg gulped expecting that whatever he had planned wasn't good news for him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um…Truth I guess."

Beast Boy paused trying to come up with something good. He grinned wide enough that his grin could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. 'This can't be good.' Cyborg sweatdropped. "Do you think I am a way better video game player than you?" Cyborg smiled, this was way too easy. "That's easy I think you are a WAY better video game player than me." At that Cyborg's eyes widened. The rest of the titans looked at Cyborg completely stunned.

"No way, ha you admitted it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg slapped his hand on his face while he muttered something under his breath about a dumb truth potion while Beast Boy started dancing and cheering. Deciding she had enough Raven reached over and grabbed Beast Boy's collar and pulled him back down in his seat. "This is truth or dare not Dance Dance Revolution." She said in her usual monotone. Beast Boy laughed nervously as the other three began to snicker. "Hehe, my bad."

"Anyway, Cy you're up." Cyborg nodded as he glanced around the circle.

"Ok then Star truth or dare?"

"Hmm I shall also pick the truth." She said.

Cyborg stopped for a moment not knowing what to ask the Tamaran. His curiosity then took over as he thought of an idea.

"What is your most embarrassing secret?' He asked.

"The most embarrassing time was when I had my first what you would call "date" and thought I the person I had kissed was an admirer but he was really my friend's betrothed…EEP!" Starfire slapped her hands over her mouth in realization of what she had just confessed. The rest of the team was dumbfounded. They just sat and stared at her. "Please do not tell my friend of what I have just informed you about." Starfire pleaded with a face as red as Robin's uniform.

"Um…sure Star." With that her face had turned back to its usual color and returned to its normal cheery expression. "I believe it's my turn to ask the truth or the dare." Starfire said excitingly. "Oh boy." Robin mumbled as Starfire's eyes fell on him.

"Friend Robin truth or dare?"

"Um…dare?" Robin said skeptically.

"I dare you to eat the revolting Glorka of the Portkins!" she shouted. "Star where are we going to get that to do so? That's all the way on Tamaran. We just can't fly out to some other solar system just for one thing of food." Beast Boy pointed out. "That is true but I have saved the dish for an occasion like this one." Starfire flew to her room at light speed knocking Raven onto Robin's lap.

Raven's hood had come down revealing her bright blush. Robin's face had also turned a bright red, clearly shocked at the turn of events. As quick as she had left she was back with her glorka dish. When she noticed her friends she became puzzled.

"Friends why are your faces red? Are you feeling sick? Shall I make a telephone call for the doctor?" She set her dish down and pulled out two thermometers and icepacks.

Raven immediately got up almost knocking hitting her head with Robin's and sat at the very end of the couch pulling her hood back up and looking away from the group. Robin frowned then looked back at the food Starfire had set on the coffee table. His face turned from red to green making him look like a blinking traffic light.

"No but I'll probably be sick after I eat that." He eyed the greenish-bluish glob.

After witnessing the situation, Beast Boy had an idea. He turned to Cyborg and whispered his scheme in his ear. Cyborg's smile grew large as he eyed the two. Both began to rub their hands mischievously thinking of what they had planned for the two birds.

**A/N: **So what is their plan? What will happen to Raven and Robin? Why is Starfire so naive? Will Robin survive Starfire's revolting slop? Why am I asking so many questions? Stay tuned for more chapters yet to come. R&R


	3. Here Come Peter Cotton Tail

**A/N: **Hiya, well here's chapter 3. In my opinion I thought it was funny to write. Getting the funny chapter out of the way so I can move onto the pairs in the next chapters to come. I give you, CHAPTER THREE! *Applaud*thank you thank you.

Chapter 3: Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail

The whole tower was filled with laughter after Robin had tried Starfire's Glorka food, everyone except for Starfire who had to leave to change her now ruined clothes thanks to Robin. Robin fled to the bathroom to empty his stomach of the fowl concoction.

Beast Boy was laughing so hard his face turned blue. Cyborg was supporting himself over the counter slamming his fist on the table. Even Raven was laughing but she had better control over herself than the other two. When Robin returned his face was flushed and still had a little vomit on his chin.

"Um…you got a little…haha…something right here." Cyborg gestured to his chin. Robin staggered over to the kitchen where he ripped off a few sheets of paper towel and whipped the left over vomit off his chin. He then walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"Ugh…who's next?" Robin asked. The titans began to collect themselves and looked back at Robin. "You are and since I already went and Starfire is still in her room cleaning up the mess on her clothes you can ask either Raven or Beast Boy." Cyborg began pointing at Beast Boy until he glared back at Cyborg.

"Dude what the heck?" Beast Boy asked "We need him to pick you so our plan will work, remember…" Cyborg whispered then glanced at the two birds. "Oh yeah," Beast Boy smiled. "ME ME PICK ME." Beast Boy yelled as he flailed his arms in the air.

Robin glanced from Raven to Beast Boy. Deciding it was the only way to shut him up he chose Beast Boy. "Ok, Beast Boy truth or dare." Robin said, "Dude I pick dare." Beast Boy said boldly. Robin having already figured out a great idea of torture asked, "Do you still have that bunny suit Mother Mae-Eye made you wear that one time?" Beast Boy looked confused. "Yeah I do why d-oh HECK NO!" Beast Boy said as he folded his arms across his chest. "No way dude. I will NOT wear that monstrosity of a costume again! I had my share of embarrassment for one lifetime." Beast Boy pouted.

Robin began to chuckle. "Sorry Beast Boy you have to do it I had to eat that glop Starfire forced me to eat, you can't weasel out of this one."

"Watch me." Beast Boy began to morph into a weasel to escape but Robin grabbed him in time. Beast Boy hung his head and stomped to his room grumbling to himself just as Starfire was coming out.

"What is the matter with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked seeing her friends on the verge of laughter. "He's gonna be celebrating Easter a little early." Raven smirked. "The bunny of Easter will be journeying to our home? How joyous!" Starfire clapped her hands together excitedly. Beast Boy finally walked in the room with his bunny suit making everyone crack up and hit the floor. Beast Boy growled as he walked in the center of the room nearly knocked over by Starfire.

"Hello Easter bunny I welcome you to our home! I hope your journey to our home has been manageable." Starfire engulfed 'The Easter Bunny' in a bone-crushing hug. "Star-c-can't-breathe!" Beast Boy choked. Starfire looked at Beast Boy and gasped, "Friend why are you inside the bunny's belly. Bad Easter bunny on my planet it is rude to devour the host." She shook her finger in the bunny's face as she scolded him.

"Star, Beast Boy IS the Easter bunny." Cyborg laughed. Starfire became puzzled, "So it is friend Beast Boy that lays the colorful eggs every year?" At that everyone burst out into laughter making Beast Boy more embarrassed and humiliated.

"No Star, the Easter bunny doesn't even lay eggs." Robin said as he began to calm down. "Then how do we receive the colorful eggs." Starfire turned to the three. "I don't know but I think we embarrassed Beast Boy enough. You can take that costume off now B-" Beast Boy sped out the door leaving scuff marks on the carpet. "Well he did want to go next so that was his own fault." Raven said. "Yeah, I guess you're right, well when he comes back it's his turn next."

**A/N:** Chapter 3 done. I did what I could to make it funny. A story isn't a story without a little humor. Hopefully will get chapter 4 done soon. I'm pretty sure you Rob/Rae fans will love chapter 4. I can't wait either. Till then I bid you good-bye. Don't forget to rate and review please. :)


	4. I Must Be Dreaming

**A/N:** The chapter that all you Rob/Rae fans have been waiting for, chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. Sadly it is the last chapter. Why? I don't know I just ran out of ideas. Well here it is the final chapter.

Chapter 4: I Must Be Dreaming

"Hmm, who do we have left?" Beast Boy grinned at Raven. "You keep starring at me you're going to end up looking like Patchy the Pirate too, just ask already." Raven said annoyed. Beast Boy looked back at Cyborg who was grinning evilly signaling him to go on. Raven noticed this and started to get a little nervous.

"Raven, truth or dare." Beast Boy asked arrogantly.

"That depends which one will knock that senseless grin off your face?"

"Just answer the question." Beast Boy said abruptly

Raven smirked then decided to just go with it. "Fine I pick truth." Beast Boy almost jumped out of his seat, "Do you like Robin?" He practically shouted. Raven was completely caught off guard. She glanced at Robin who looked like a bus had hit him. She was trapped and there was no way out.

"I…I…" Her face began to turn red. She couldn't lie thanks to the stupid truth potion that someone had to steal out of her room when she told that someone not to set foot in her sanctuary. She had no other choice but to tell the truth.

"I like Raven ok!" Robin shouted which made everyone turn their heads in his direction. Both his sudden outburst and what he just said astonished Raven. "Infact-" he rose from his seat and looked Raven, "I love her. She's everything to me. She's my life and I can't live without her." He looked around to his astonished friends.

"C'mon I bet I'm not the only one that feels this way towards someone. Guys?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looked down.

"It is true, I have the feelings for Speedy." Starfire chirped.

"Well I have been secretly dating Bee for like almost three weeks." Cyborg confessed.

"Dude! You and Bumble Bee have been dating and you haven't even told me about it?" Beast Boy said enraged. "That's because I knew you would blab it off to everyone. We've been trying to see how it would all work out and didn't want anyone tormenting us if we broke up." Cyborg said.

Raven got up and began to walk towards Robin with an expression that looked like she was really ticked off. 'Great, I made her mad.' Robin thought as Raven stood face to face with him. "You aren't kidding right?" Raven asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"We're on truth potion so yeah, I am in love with you." Robin chuckled nervously.

It was then when Raven leaned into robin enveloping him in a passionate kiss. Robin's eyes widened at this sudden action but then he slowly began to close his eyes and return the kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck while Robin latched his arms around her waist. As they were kissing a golden light started to form around then along with the others. Robin and Raven paid no mind to it as it began to rise and send out sparks adding to the scene. The other three stood to the side smiling. At last the two lovebirds were finally together.

"It took you two long enough."

The two pulled away smiling as they continued to embrace eachother. "I love you too Robin." Raven put her head on Robin's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think the potion wore off by now?" inquired Cyborg.

"Well I know the only way to find out."

Beast Boy ran to the kitchen and grabbed what looked like a can of beef stew. He than ran back and held it up to Cyborg's face. "For you Cyborg, I got this yesterday at the store and I know how much you like meat so I thought you'd like it." Beast Boy beamed.

"Cool, thanks BB but what does this have to do with seeing if the potion wore off or not?" Cyborg said as he began to remove the cover. Just Cyborg removed the lid plastic snakes exploded out of the can and hit him square in the face.

"Yep, it's gone."

Cyborg was about to go after Beast Boy when Raven signaled him to come over. Cyborg grumbled as he sluggishly made his way over to where she and Robin were standing. "Make this quick I need to get back at that little-" he stopped as Raven continued to smirk. "What did you do?" Cyborg chuckled as Raven whispered in his ear "I took his hairbrush and soaked it in meat juice."

"Wow you did not just do that."

"I did." Robin put his arm around Raven's waist as the two walked out of the living room. Soon after they left Beast Boy sped back yelling "Who put this gunk on my comb and what is it?" Beast Boy held up his comb to reveal brown goo covering the entire brush.

"I have no idea but I have to leave, me and Bee are going to the movies tonight bye y'all."

"Star did you do this to my comb?"

"No but I must depart too, I have scheduled a get together with friend speedy and I do not wish to be late." Starfire dashed to her room in a huff leaving Beast Boy, once again, dumbfounded.

"Teen super heroes and their hormones." Beast Boy then began to walk to his room trying to rid his hair off the mysterious brown goo.

**A/N:** There you have it. Wasn't planning to cut it real short but I didn't want it to drag on either. Don't worry there's more stories coming. R&R


End file.
